A Fight Like No Other
by charmedbaby21894
Summary: AlexOlivia OliviaAlex. Alex and Olivia get into a terrible fight. Alex comes to apologize but is shot down. She decideds to hold her ground and stay outside the door. What will happen to our lovely ladies? R&R femslash femmeslash


Fight Like No Other

The light haired woman walked through the rain filled city streets aimlessly. She had no destination in mind. She was wearing a thin sweater that offered her minimal protection and black jeans. You couldn't notice because of the rain, but she was crying hard, and the warm tears mixed with the cold, unforgicing rain pouring down upon her. She had just gotten into the worst fight she had ever had with anyone. It normally wouldn't bother her than much, except this time, she truly regretted fighting with her girlfriend. She couldn't remember what had happened exactly, but she knew that she had hurt Olivia's feelings... and her heart... with her nasty words and mean names. Now Alex was feeling down, and guilt-ridden as things ran through her mind simultaniously. It was all her fault, that's what she thought. She shivered as wind whipped against her already wind reddened cheeks. It was the middle of November, and already below freezing. As she continued down the street, a white flower with red edges landed on her shoulder.

Alex looked startled that her feet had led her to Olivia's apartment. She knocked on the door, muffled tears could be heard from inside the door.

"Go away! I want to be alone!" came the muffled call through the door. Alex knocked harder.

"I said go away!" came the louder response. Alex took a deep breath.

"I'm not going anywhere!" she called out determinedly.

"I hate you Alex!" Olivia yelled at the ADA. The blond's heart broke in two as another tear rolled down her face.

"I'll stay here all night if I have to!" Alex declared. Olivia snorted inside her warm house. The brunette retired to her room for the night, shutting off all the lights. Alex Cabot slid to the floor, leaning against the door of her girlfriends apartment, the rose clutched in her hand.

Several hours later, Alex was fast asleep, in the cold rain, shivering against the dark blue that led to Detective Olivia Benson's apartment building. She had stayed there for the last 6 hours, and no one would be able to stop her. No one was out at the moment, and as a consequence, no one saw as the woman paled further, and her lips begin to gradually turn the blue of the cold.

The next morning, Olivia woke up from her troubled sleep. It was still raining outside, as the weatherman had predicted it would rain the entire weekend. It was only now just Thursday. Olivia padded around her apartment, bored now that she had the next two weeks off of work, as per demand by the Captain. She thought she heard someone at the door, and walked over, looking out the peephole. She thought she caught a glimpse of blond hair, but shrugged it off. She sat down in front of the television with the fire going in the background with coffee, trying to ignore the feeling that something was seriously wrong.

Around noon that day, the rain had gotten worse, but so had Olivia's bad feeling. Finally, she picked up her phone, and hesitantly dialed a number she knew by heart. Her heart skipped a beat as she heard ringing outside her doorway. She looked out the peephole but couldn't see anything because of the rain. She slowly undid the latch and unlocked the door. She wasn't prepared for what happened next. As she opened the door, a blond body fell hard onto her floor. Olivia looked down at the face of a pale, blue lipped, Assistant District Attorney. It didn't look like she was breathing or moving, so Olivia picked her up and carried her to the couch after kicking the door shut first. After placing her on the couch, Olivia checked for a pulse. She let out a relieved breath when she felt it. It was slightly weaker than normal, and her breathing was getting better being inside. Olivia felt tears in her eyes as she caught sight of the flower in her lovers hand. She placed the flower in a vase, and carried the smaller woman to the bathroom. Stripping her of her wet clothes, Olivia placed her in a warm bath for a few moments before taking her out and drying her off. Olivia dressed her in warm black sweats and fuzzy wool socks. The blue lips her normal color now that the blond was in from the cold. Olivia grabbed a thermomitor, and placed it in Alex's right ear, the temperature coming out to 103.5. Olivia felt the blond's ice cold cheek, and quickly retired to the couch, cuddling up beside her to share her body heat. She quickly fell asleep again.

A few hours later, Alex awoke to the heat that something was giving off. She felt arms tighten around her, and she turned over. Her hazy eyes met the open concerned ones of Olivia. Alex felt her eyes tear up.

"I'm so sorry Olivia!" Alex began to sob into her shoulder. Olivia tightened her hold, and kissed the burning forhead.

"I forgive you Tweety," she cooed in her ear. The familiar nickname bringing a smile to the ADA's face. She took a deep breath of Olivia's perfume, and pressed kisses into her neck. Olivia pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you Alex," Olivia told her seriously. Alex smiled a little.

"I love you too Liv," the blonde returned happily. They laid in front of the fire for a while. Alex soon fell into a deep sleep with Olivia right behind her.

Two weeks later, things had returned to normal for Alex and Olivia, except now they both loced the rain. Alex still harbored guilt of that day. Until Olivia forced her to realize that it wasn't her fault.

A/N: I hope everyone likes this oneshot!


End file.
